A picnic with a special treat
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: David, who is an online author and online survey taker and Eileen, who is a psychic "barefoot fighting genius" gym trainer with aura powers, decide to have a picnic in Amity Square park, located in the Sinnoh Region. It's Eileen's birthday and at her request during the picnic, David decides to give her a special birthday treat she'll never forget. A special treat that comforts her.


It's a cloudy and some what windy day at 2:30 pm. It was also 72 degrees outside which was excellent wheather for a picnic. The park was mostly empty except for a few people and 2 young adults getting ready to have a picnic. One of them is a dude wearing black boots, black shorts, a black short sleeves shirt, a black watch, black glasses, and a black hat. He also has brown eyes. Underneath the black hat, he has short spiky black hair that unfortunately has dandruff in it. The other young adult is a chick wearing pink flip flops, pink ankle bands, pink pants, a pink short sleeves shirt, pink wrist bands, a pink watch, pink gloves, pink glasses, and a pink bandana. Underneath the pink bandana, she has long shoulder length dark curly black hair. She also has brown eyes.

Both of them find a spot to have their picnic in, in the middle of the park. The park is named Amity Square and is located in the Sinnoh region, north of Heart Home City. The dude's name is David and the chick's name is Eileen. Both of them are hungry and ready to eat some good tasty junk food.

David is a dude who's an amateur online author and is someone that loves watching TV. He loves TV so much as if it's his girlfriend and soul mate. Eileen is a psychic gym trainer with aura powers. She is also physically strong and can break through 3 cinder blocks, clean cut, without hurting herself and is skilled in the martial arts and just like Maylene, she prefers to go bare footed most of the time and is known as the "barefoot fighting genius" too. She's also a tomboy that loves to shop and who has a caring side.

They lay out the picnic blanket and begin taking out the food, drinks, and snacks. They brought with them lots of tasty junk food, snacks, and sodas. They brought 1 or 2 slices of wrapped up pizza for each of them, a few tamato berries, a few pickle sandwiches, 2 big bowls of spanish rices, 2 medium size boxes of cheddar crackers, 2 honey buns that are completely coated with white icing that were being kept in the little cooler they brought with them, and 8 cans of soda, 2 being cola, 2 being orange crush, 2 being mountain dew, and 2 being sprite. David got 1 of each flavors and so did Eileen. They went 24 hours without eating so they could finish it off in 1 day.

David had been in charge of gathering the sodas and snacks for them and Eileen had been in charge of gathering all the food for them. Both of them knew well what they loved to eat and drink and what each other loved to eat and drink. As a result, they prepared a picnic fit for a queen and her servant. They sit down and dig in.

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his pickle sandwich) "Good job with the food.".

EILEEN: (holding a can of soda) "Good job on the sodas and snacks.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his pickle sandwich) "That's what David brings to the party.".

EILEEN: (holding a can of soda) "This is a picnic you know.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his pickle sandwich) "So it is.".

EILEEN: (holding a can of soda) "We rock when it comes to planning stuff like this.".

Eileen cracks open her first can of soda and takes a sip of it.

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his pickle sandwich) "Indeed we do.".

Eileen puts down her soda, grabs a pickle sandwich, and starts eating it. David has finished off his first pickle sandwich and goes in for his second pickle sandwich.

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her pickle sandwich) "Things at the gym can be so stressful sometimes.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his second pickle sandwich) "If you decide to quit and seek a less stressful occupation, no one will think badly about you.".

David picks up a can of soda, drinks a sip, and puts it back down.

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her pickle sandwich) "No can do.".

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her pickle sandwich) "Being a gym trainer is a burden i must carry alone.".

Eileen picks up her soda, drinks a big gulp, and puts it back down.

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his second pickle sandwich) "I hope they don't over work you.".

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her pickle sandwich) "I can handle it.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his second pickle sandwich) "I find it very attractive how strong you are.".

David picks up his soda, drinks a big gulp, and puts it back down. Eileen has finished off her first pickle sandwich and goes in for her second pickle sandwich.

EILEEN: (talking, blushing, and chewing on her second pickle sandwich) "You say the sweetest things sometimes.".

Just then, Eileen's older brother Derek walks by and starts up a quick chat with her and David.

DEREK: "And is a man with a way with words.".

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her second pickle sandwich) "Were you ease dropping on us?"?

DEREK: "Figure it out squirt.".

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her second pickle sandwich) "Just because i'm younger than you doesn't mean i like being called squirt.".

DEREK: "Force of habit.".

David has finished off his second pickle sandwich and goes in for his third pickle sandwich. He also picks up his soda, drinks a big gulp, and puts it back down.

DEREK: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his third pickle sandwich) "What's so funny?"?

DEREK: "The way you eat dude.".

DEREK: "You and Ash should be eating contest rivals.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his third pickle sandwich) "I'll have you know i've lost weight.".

DEREK: "Forgive my rudeness.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his third pickle sandwich) "What ever.".

Just then, Eileen's other siblings Evan and Jacob walk by and starts up a quick chat with her, David, and Derek.

EVAN: "We've been over this before Derek.".

JACOB: "Bothering our sis and the swag master is not a hobby.".

DEREK: "But it's fun and funny.".

DEREK: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her second pickle sandwich) "I hate that laugh.".

Eileen has finished off her second pickle sandwich and goes in for her third pickle sandwich. She also picks up her soda, drinks a big gulp, and puts it back down.

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his third pickle sandwich) "It has a lot to be desired.".

DEREK: "Get outta here.".

DEREK: "My laugh is extremely funny.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his third pickle sandwich) "When you go to the movie theater, you irritate people with your laugh.".

EVAN: "You make a valid point.".

JACOB: "David my man, my bro here has what you would call a commercial laugh.".

DEREK: "Shut up!"!

David has finished off his third pickle sandwich and goes in for his fourth pickle sandwich. He also picks up his soda, drinks a big gulp, and throws the empty soda can in the picnic basket. He burps out a big loud belch.

DEREK: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

JACOB: "There's that commercial laugh again.".

DEREK: "Shut up!"!

EVAN: "I would rate that as a 10.0 on the belch scale.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "I've gotten better with age.".

Eileen has finished off her third pickle sandwich and goes in for her fourth pickle sandwich. She also picks up her soda, drinks a big gulp, and throws the empty soda can in the picnic basket.

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her fourth pickle sandwich) "I swear, some boys are so oddish.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "I just realized something.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "Oddish is a type of pokemon.".

DEREK: "Yes David and you sound like a pokemon when you burp.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "At least the gas is coming out of the attic and not the basement.".

EVAN: "That's so true.".

JACOB: "Quite!"!

DEREK: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her fourth pickle sandwich) "What now?"?

DEREK: "Did you just tell a fart joke?"?

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "It was more of a farty fact.".

DEREK: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

DEREK: "You're so fucking funny.".

DAVID: (talking and chewing on his fourth pickle sandwich) "I'll be here all week.".

DEREK: "Good to know.".

David has finished off his fourth and last pickle sandwich and picks up his second can of soda. He cracks it open, takes a big gulp, and puts it back down.

EILEEN: (talking and chewing on her fourth pickle sandwich) "Can we please change the subject boys!"!

DAVID: "Would you fellas like to join us?"?

EVAN, DEREK, and JACOB: "Nah!"!

DEREK: "We're having a boys day out.".

DAVID: "Good for you dudes.".

Eileen has finished off her fourth and final pickle sandwich and picks up her second can of soda. She cracks it open, takes a big gulp, and puts it back down.

DEREK: "I think we've bugged the squirt and the swag master here long enough.".

EILEEN: "You have and stop calling me squirt!"!

EVAN, DEREK, and JACOB: (waving good bye as they walk away) "Later!"!

EILEEN: "Much!"!

DAVID: "Your brothers are so freaking awesome sometimes.".

EILEEN: "Only sometimes.".

DAVID: "It's spanish rice time.".

EILEEN: "Things are about to get spicy.".

David and Eileen each grab a fork and each grab their big bowl of spanish rice and start eating.

DAVID: (talking while holding his fork and his big bowl of spanish rice) "I would just like to take this time to thank the mexicans that created spanish rice.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Me too.".

DAVID: (talking while holding his fork and his big bowl of spanish rice) "The mexicans that created spanish rice were geniuses.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "I agree.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Spanish rice taste better than brown rice and white rice combined.".

DAVID: (talking while holding his fork and his big bowl of spanish rice) "Amen!"!

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "So when do you think you'll go from gym trainer to gym learder?"?

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "9 weeks.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "Give or take a few days.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Time seems to go slower when you're working hard.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "It literally does.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "You'll probably think i'm lazy for saying this, but i don't believe in hard work.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I believe in working smart.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "In that case, i suggest you don't work in a gym.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Trust me, i won't.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I'm better at taking online surveys anyway.".

David takes another big sip out of his second can of soda and puts it back down. He burps a loud one out.

EILEEN: (laughing while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"!

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "You're an excellent belcher.".

DAVID: (talking while holding his fork and his big bowl of spanish rice) "Years of practice is the reason why i'm an excellent belcher.".

David goes back to eating his big bowl of spanish rice.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "So what are you going to wear to graduation when you accept the role of gym leader?"?

EILEEN: (laughing while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"!

Eileen takes another big sip out of her second can of soda and she puts it back down.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I don't get it.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "What's so funny"?"

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "There isn't a graduation ceremony for when someone accepts the role as a gym leader.".

Eileen goes back to eating her big bowl of spanish rice.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "What about having a cake and a party?"?

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "There's none of that either.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "That ain't cool.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "It is what it is.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "So what type of pokemon are you going to specialize in?"?

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "Fighting type pokemon.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "Maylene said she'd help coach me on how to be a strong fighting type gym leader.".

David takes yet another big sip out of his second can of soda and then he puts it back down. He burps another loud one out and he goes back to eating his big bowl of spanish rice.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Isn't Maylene that chick with the pink devil horns for hair, bandage on her nose, and big wide beautiful feet?"?

EILEEN: (laughing while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"!

Eileen takes yet another big sip out of her second can of soda and then she puts it back down.

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "That's the one and only.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "You hit the nail on the head 3 times in 1 sentence.".

EILEEN: (laughing while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"!

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I thought so, yes.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "And believe me, what she lacks in proper foot hygiene, she makes up for it with kick ass fighting moves.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "That's nice to hear.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "However, i hope she's careful with her feet of fury attack.".

Eileen goes back to eating her big bowl of spanish rice.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "How come?"?

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Because if she accidentally kicks one of her pokemon in the face while training with them, they may be tramatized for life.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Especially with their noses, if ya catch my drift.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "The thought of something like that happening isn't funny.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "No it's not, but what you said was funny.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

David takes yet again another big sip out of his second can of soda and puts it back down. He burps yet another loud one out and he goes back to eating his big bowl of spanish rice.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I wasn't joking when i said that.".

EILEEN: (talking while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "Oh well that just makes it even funnier.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud while holding her fork and her big bowl of spanish rice) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

Eileen takes yet again another big sip out of her second can of soda and puts it back down. She goes back to eating her big bowl of spanish rice.

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I didn't know i had such a knack for making people laugh with out even trying.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "You do.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Just please don't tell Maylene what i said about her!"!

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "She might come after me and do something horrible to me.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "I won't.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Thanks a bunch.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that a pink haired demon might be on my trail.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "She can be scary when she's angry sometimes.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Right!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "Liana is a little scared of Maylene too.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "Liana is smart for fearing her.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "1 thing i love about Maylene is that she's tough and not to bad looking.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "When you're right you're right.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "I've been thinking that may be i should start feeding my hariyama, electabuzz, and hitmonchan spanish rice.".

DAVID: (talking while eating his big bowl of spanish rice) "You should.".

David finishes off his big bowl of spanish rice. He then takes 1 last gulp of his second can of soda. He burps yet again another loud one out and throws the empty can of soda away in the picnic basket.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "All of my pokemon seem to love spicy food.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her big bowl of spanish rice) "It's like they all have the personalities of fire type pokemon.".

Eileen finishes off her big bowl of spanish rice. She then takes 1 last gulp of her second can of soda and then throws the empty can away.

DAVID: "Shall we finish off the pizza now?"?

EILEEN: "We shall.".

DAVID: "Right!"!

David and Eileen each grab a jumbo size piece of cheese pizza and begin to eat it. Well, Eileen does anyway.

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size piece of pizza) "You're taking the good part off.".

DAVID: (talking while taking off the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza) "Not according to my taste buds.".

DAVID: (talking while taking off the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza) "I've been doing this to every slice of pizza i've gotten my hands on since i was a little boy.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size piece of pizza) "Why's that?"?

DAVID: (talking while taking off the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza) "When it comes to pizza, i only love the bread, crust, and sauce of each pizza slice i eat.".

DAVID: (talking while taking off the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza) "I also love toppings such as onions, mushrooms, and pine apples.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size piece of pizza) "You like pine apple bits on your pizza?"?

DAVID: (talking while taking off the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza) "Yeah!"!

David finally finishes taking off all the cheese on his jumbo size piece of pizza. He starts eating.

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size piece of pizza) "They really should start serving pickles as toppings on pizzas at pizza restaurants.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size piece of pizza) "That's a good way of getting high blood pressure.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size piece of pizza) "It's also a tasty way too.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size piece of pizza) "So true.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size piece of pizza) "People should really appreciate pickles more.".

Eileen finishes off her jumbo size piece of pizza. She then cracks open her third can of soda and she drinks a big gulp of it down. She puts her third can of soda back down.

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size piece of pizza) "The same goes for onions and mushrooms.".

EILEEN: "You might be on to something.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size piece of pizza) "If pickles were wishes, beggars would eat them.".

David finishes off his jumbo size piece of pizza. He then cracks open his third can of soda and he drinks a big gulp of it down. He puts his third can of soda back down.

EILEEN: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"!

EILEEN: "If pickles were wishes, beggars would eat them.".

EILEEN: "That's a hot one.".

EILEEN: "So how did the card game with you and my 3 brothers turned out last night?"?

DAVID: "I ended up losing a rare 2 dollar bill.".

EILEEN: "I'm sorry to hear that.".

DAVID: "Derek took me, Evan, and Jacob to the cleaners last night.".

EILEEN: "I hope you and those 2 brothers of mine learned your lessons.".

DAVID: "I can't speak for them, but i learned my lesson.".

EILEEN: "And what might that be?"?

DAVID: "Don't bring anything to a card game that you ain't prepared to lose.".

EILEEN: "You're half way there David.".

DAVID: "I just remembered that we brought with us 2 jumbo size white honey buns.".

EILEEN: "That's right.".

EILEEN: "How could we forget?"?

David and Eileen each grab a jumbo size white honey bun and slowly begin to eat it.

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "These treats taste more like cake with white icing rather than honey.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "That they do.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "They're also super sticky.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "That they are.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "We got a good deal for 2 jumbo size white honey buns.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "That we did.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "And what have we got to show for it?"?

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "Sticky hands.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "Good answer.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "These things are loaded with sugar.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "Because of that, they're very addictive.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "That they are.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "They also remind me of snow.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "You too?"?

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "Yep!"!

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "Me too.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "The icing on these honey buns are nice like ice.".

EILEEN: (talking while slowly eating her jumbo size white honey bun) "I'm with you on this one.".

DAVID: (talking while slowly eating his jumbo size white honey bun) "I bet ice pokemon would love eating these things.".

Both David and Eileen finish off their jumbo size white honey buns at the same time. They also pick up their cans of soda and each drinks another big gulp from them. They put both cans of soda back down.

EILEEN: "I'm gonna go to the female's out house and wash my hands.".

DAVID: "Well i'm gonna go to the male's out house to wash my hands.".

They leave the picnic spot at the same time and arrive back 3 minutes later.

DAVID: "I'm mostly full.".

EILEEN: "Me too.".

DAVID: "This picnic day has been so awesome.".

EILEEN: "To bad we had to walk so far.".

EILEEN: "My feet are killing me.".

DAVID: "Even so, that walk we took was so worth it for the food.".

EILEEN: "I suppose you're right.".

EILEEN: "Even though you were burping like a pokemon.".

DAVID: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

DAVID: "Sorry about that.".

EILEEN: "David, i have a favor to ask you.".

EILEEN: "Unless you'd rather not which i totally understand.".

DAVID: "Of course i will.".

EILEEN: "Will you rub my feet!"!

DAVID: (shocked) "Wow!"!

DAVID: "I did not hear that coming.".

EILEEN: "You don't know how much i'd appreciate your help David.".

DAVID: "As you wish.".

DAVID: "Kick off your flip flops!"!

EILEEN: (sounding very happy) "YAY!"!

Eileen kicks off her pink flip flops while David clears the picnic blanket.

DAVID: "Now i'm going to need you to lay your feet on my lap.".

EILEEN: "Sure thing.".

Eileen places her big beautiful feet, decorated with pink toe nail polish, on David's lap.

DAVID: "You ready?"?

EILEEN: (excited) "All set.".

DAVID: "Here i go then.".

David starts slowly rubbing Eileen's right foot and it feels good to her.

EILEEN: (enjoying her foot massage) "That's good.".

EILEEN: (enjoying her foot massage) "I almost forgot about my box of cheese crackers.".

Eileen grabs her medium sized box of cheese crackers, opens it up, and starts eating them.

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Consider this to be your special birthday present.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I'm happy to hear you didn't forget about my birthday.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm surprised too since i have such a bad memory.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "My memory is actually quite decent sometimes.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Good to know.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "How are you liking your special birthday present so far?"?

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "It's good.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm glad to hear that my queen.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Sounds like i'm getting the royal treatment.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "You also have good manners too.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "TV and my family have taught me well.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Did TV teach you how to give a good foot massage?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Nope!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I have natural talent.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I'm impressed.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Just think of me as your personal foot slave for today.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Really?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yes!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "So you'll obey my every whim.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yes!"!

Eileen puts down her medium sized box of cheese crackers.

EILEEN: (sounding very happy) "YAY!"!

EILEEN: (sounding both firm and happy while talking) "In that case, i order you to keep rubbing my soft beautiful feet my foot slave!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your wish is my command my queen.".

Eileen grabs her third can of soda and she drinks yet another big gulp of it down. She puts her third can of soda back down. She grabs her medium sized box of cheese crackers and starts eating them again.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Oh David, that feels so nice.".

EILEEN: (talking while wiggling her toes and eating her box of cheese crackers) "Make sure to go in between my toes!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I obey.".

David continues to rub Eileen's right foot, including her toes.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "So tell me.".

Eileen puts down her medium sized box of cheese crackers and her smile changes to an evil smile.

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yes!"!

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) "Does it smell like slavery my foot slave?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "No!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet smell like strawberries.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

Eileen grabs her third can of soda and she drinks yet again another big gulp of it down. She puts her third can of soda back down. She grabs her medium sized box of cheese crackers and starts eating them yet again.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "That's because i decorated my toes with pink strawberry flavored toe nail polish.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "How kind of you to notice.".

Just then, Dawn and Eileen's sister Liana, walks by and starts up a quick chat with her and David.

DAWN: "Fancy meeting David and the barefoot fighting genius here.".

LIANA: "They had a picnic buffet.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Nice to see you 2 here.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "You 2 just missed Evan, Derek, and Jacob a little while ago.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Consider yourselves lucky you 2 didn't have to hear their jokes.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Hey now.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Me, Evan, Derek, and Jacob are professional amateur comedians.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Really?"?

LIANA: "Eileen, i hope those brothers of ours' aren't playing pranks on people in the park.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Boys will be boys.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Amen!"!

DAWN: (getting curious) "Hey David.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yes Dee Dee.".

DAWN: (getting a little mad and annoyed) "Don't call me Dee Dee.".

DAWN: (getting curious) "Anyways, can i ask you an embarrassing question!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I guess.".

DAWN: (curious) "Why are you rubbing Eileen's feet?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "This is the special birthday present i'm giving her.".

Eileen grabs her third can of soda and she drinks a fifth and last big gulp of it down. She throws her third empty can of soda in the picnic basket.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "He's my foot slave for the day.".

LIANA: "That's so sweet of you David.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It'd be rude of me not to rub and worship a girl's soft beautiful feet.".

Eileen blushes after hearing that last sentence.

DAWN: (impressed by David's words) "Oh you're good.".

LIANA: "I'm so jealous of you sis.".

DAWN: "Me too.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Why's that?"?

LIANA: "I wish i could get a boy to be my foot slave for the day.".

DAWN: "Me too.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "What chick wouldn't want one?"?

DAWN: "Good point.".

LIANA: "I wish more men were like you David.".

DAVID: (laughing while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Me too.".

DAWN: "I wish more male pokemon were like you David.".

LIANA: "I wish more male pokemon were like you David too.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I have an idea for you girls.".

DAWN and LIANA: (talking at the same time) "We're listening.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Dawn, you should get Kenny to do this sort of thing for you on your birthday.".

DAWN: "You're right.".

DAWN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) "All i have to do is flirt a little and little Kenny will be my foot slave.".

LIANA: "You know Dawn, you can be a real evil genius sometimes.".

DAWN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) "Then i'll make him all mine.".

LIANA: "You'll have him wrapped around your little finger.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "As for you Liana, you could sit by a pool some where and see if you can find a guy who's into water type pokemon just like you and who has nice strong hands.".

LIANA: (blushing) "I'd like that.".

LIANA: (blushing) "I'd really like that.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "That a girl, Liana.".

DAWN: "We thought we saw TJ and Trent here in the park earlier.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Awesome!"!

DAWN: "We should probably walk to the mall before all the good stuff is bought off the shelves.".

LIANA: "Holy crap, you're right.".

DAWN: (sounding firm) "Now David, you do what ever the bare foot fighting genius ask of you!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "She has me wrapped around her toes.".

LIANA: (talking with a big smile on her face) "Well said David.".

DAWN and LIANA: (walking away and talking at the same time) "Later foot slave and birthday girl.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "See you around.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "In town.".

Dawn and Liana are soon out of David and Eileen's sight.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Can i ask for some advice David?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ask away my queen.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "How does a female get a male to love her?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "That's easy to tell you.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "From my prospective, as a dude, qualities like beauty, flirting, politeness, independence, and awesomeness.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Those qualities are what real women have.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm sure most of the males on this planet would agree with me.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "The 5 qualities i just mentioned are iron clad golden.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "You really are an amazing man sometimes, David.".

DAVID: (talking, blushing, and rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Thank you very much.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Your very welcome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but which dude do you love the most?"?

EILEEN: (talking, blushing, and eating her box of cheese crackers at the same time) "Who do you mean?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I mean Ash and Gary.".

EILEEN: (talking, blushing, and eating her box of cheese crackers at the same time) "So you mean you know about my feelings for both Ash and Gary?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Oh yeah.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I knew for a while now due to how you talk and speak so highly about them.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I may be a tomboy, but i can be rather open about my feelings sometimes.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I do it sometimes subconsciously.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "As for Ash and Gary, i honestly don't know if i love one more than the other.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "If you had to choose between 2 chicks who both had the 5 iron clad golden qualities of attractiveness, who would you choose?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It would probably be the one that travels the less.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Long distance relationships are unromantic.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "That's true.".

Just then, TJ and Trent walk by and start up a quick chat with David and Eileen.

TJ: "Well well well!"!

TJ: "If it isn't the amateur online author and the barefoot fighting genius.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "In the flesh.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Don't ware our titles out!"!

TRENT: "Let me guess David!"!

TRENT: "You lost not only a bet, but a pokemon battle against Eileen and now you're giving her a foot massage.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Actually, this is a special birthday present i'm giving her for her birthday.".

TRENT: (lying through his teeth) "I knew that.".

TJ: (actually telling the truth) "I didn't know that.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Believe me when i say David should do this for a living.".

TJ: "Are you going to become a professional foot masseur?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Unfortunately, you have to go to college before you can become a professional foot masseur.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I may have gotten my GED with a slightly above average score, but college is no series of some what easy multiple choice tests.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Because of that, the idea of going to college isn't very good.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Truth be told, it's some what of a miracle that i was able to graduate high school with my ADHD like brain.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "My worst subject on the GED tests was science and my best subjects on the test was a 3 way tie between reading, writing, and social studies.".

TJ: "Interesting!"!

TRENT: "You clearly made the right choice to become an online author.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "You're also good at giving complements to a girl about her feet.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's easy when a girl has soft sexy feet like yours.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Forgive me for saying the word sexy!"!

EILEEN: (talking, blushing, and eating her box of cheese crackers at the same time) "You're forgiven.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Foot slave, i order you to start rubbing my left foot now!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I obey.".

David starts slowly rubbing Eileen's left foot and it feels good to her.

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "That feels so relaxing.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Good to know.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I order you to complement me about my gorgeous feet again!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your wish is my command.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's an honor to rub your perfectly pedicured feet and your toes are like pink roses.".

EILEEN: (talking, blushing, and eating her box of cheese crackers at the same time) "You're so super sweet.".

TRENT: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "What's so funny?"?

TRENT: "Your foot worshipper.".

TJ: "Ha ha!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Was it something i said?"?

TJ: "No!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Then what then?"?

TJ: "Just because.".

TRENT: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm still in the dark here.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Don't encourage them David!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I obey.".

TJ: "So Eileen, me and Trent have been talking and we were just wondering who and when you're going to choose which dude.".

TRENT: "Just tell us already!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Some men are so impatient.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I'll let you know when i'll let you know.".

TJ: "I sincerely hope that's soon.".

TRENT: "Both Ash and Gary are males of high status.".

TRENT: "Not only that, but Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, all have special history with Ash.".

TJ: "That's important to remember too.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "I haven't forgotten any of that.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Are you 2 romantics or something?"?

TJ: "We prefer to think of ourselves as truth tellers.".

TRENT: "Being truth tellers is a hard yet rewarding occupation.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Is being impatient part of being a truth teller?"?

TJ and TRENT: (talking at the same time) "Sometimes!"!

DAVID: (laughing while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "What's so funny?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "My 2 dudes TJ and Trent are who's funny.".

TJ: "Was it something we said?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "No!"!

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Then what then?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Just because.".

DAVID: (laughing while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ha ha ha ha ha!"!

TRENT: "We're still in the dark here.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Don't encourage him you 2!"!

TJ and TRENT: (talking at the same time) "We shall obey you queen.".

EILEEN: (talking while eating her box of cheese crackers) "Happy to hear you 2 following in David's example.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Me too.".

Eileen finally finishes off her medium box of cheese crackers and throws the empty box in the picnic basket. She grabs her 4th and last can of soda and cracks it open. She swallows a big gulp of it down and puts the can of soda back down.

TRENT: "Me and TJ should probably get to the super market before all the beef jerky gets sold out.".

TRENT: "We don't want any jerks to get our jerky.".

DAVID: (laughing out loud while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

TRENT: "What's so funny?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your chose of words.".

TJ: "You mean about us not wanting any jerks to get our jerky?"?

DAVID: (laughing out loud while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yeah!"!

TJ: "We're still in the dark here.".

EILEEN: "I'm not.".

TJ and TRENT: (walking away and talking at the same time) "See you later alligators.".

DAVID and EILEEN: (both talking at the same time while David continues to rub Eileen's feet) "In a while crocodiles.".

DAVID: (yelling while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "BEAT THOSE JERKY JERKS.".

DAVID: (laughing out loud while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "HA HA HA HA HA!"!

Both males wave good bye. TJ and Trent are soon out of David and Eileen's sight.

EILEEN: "You're in a good joking mood.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Being at a big buffet picnic will do that to you.".

EILEEN: "I can imagine.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Especially when you're eating with a special friend.".

EILEEN: "So true.".

EILEEN: "So how are things going between you and TV?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Awesome!"!

Eileen grabs her 4th and last can of soda, swallows another big gulp of it down, and puts the can of soda back down.

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Unfortunately, me and TV are spending less time together because of my online survey jobs.".

EILEEN: "That's to bad.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Don't get me wrong, i love what i do, but the reward points i get as income for my work online is a little less than decent.".

EILEEN: "That's to bad.".

EILEEN: "You know, i bet i know a few chicks who would pay you to rub their feet.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Who?"?

EILEEN: "Well there's Maylene for starters.".

EILEEN: "That is, if you're willing to get your hands dirty.".

EILEEN: "I mean that literally by the way.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'll be her foot slave for a year if the pay is good.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

EILEEN: "Really?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yeah!"!

Eileen grabs her 4th and last can of soda, swallows yet another big gulp of it down, and puts the can of soda back down.

EILEEN: "You must want to earn money a lot.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Eileen, i want to earn money really really badly.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Really really badly.".

EILEEN: (laughing out loud) "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"!

EILEEN: "You must if you're willing to rub her feet.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I am.".

EILEEN: "You're a brave man David.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm also generous and a good amateur foot masseur too.".

EILEEN: "That you are my foot slave.".

EILEEN: "That you are.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet are as beautiful as stars.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet are as beautiful as jewels.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet are as beautiful as pearls.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet are as beautiful as diamonds.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Your feet are as beautiful as those of a Goddess.".

EILEEN: (blushing) "Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes.".

Eileen grabs her 4th and last can of soda, swallows yet again another big gulp of it down, and puts the can of soda back down.

EILEEN: (blushing) "You sure know how to please a woman.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's a talent.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's also some what of an art form too.".

EILEEN: (blushing and wiggling her toes) "Speaking of art, do you really think my toes are like pretty pink roses?"?

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yeah!"!

EILEEN: (blushing and wiggling her toes) "Thank you.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "You're very welcome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's a pleasure to complement you on your feet and toes.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It's also a pleasure to massage them too.".

EILEEN: (blushing and wiggling her toes) "Oh you're good.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I know.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm awesome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I'm an awesome TV loving online author and survey taking foot massaging GED graduate.".

Eileen grabs her 4th and last can of soda, swallows a fifth and last big gulp of it down, and throws her 4th and last can of empty soda in the picnic basket.

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

EILEEN: "I couldn't have said it better myself.".

EILEEN: "You're an awesome TV loving online author and survey taking foot massaging GED graduate.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Oh yeah.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "As for you my queen.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "You're an awesome aura using physically strong psychic gym training barefoot fighting genius with big soft beautiful feet and pretty pink toes.".

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

EILEEN: (blushing and wiggling her toes) "Oh yeah.".

EILEEN: (blushing and wiggling her toes) "I'm an awesome aura using physically strong psychic gym training "barefoot fighting genius" with big soft beautiful feet and pretty pink toes.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "I couldn't have said it better myself.".

EILEEN: (blushing) "To bad i still haven't told Ash and Gary how i feel about them.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Try not to stress over it.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Both Ash and Gary would be very lucky to have you as a girlfriend and even luckier to have you as a wife.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "After all, you're a very special girl.".

EILEEN: (blushing) "Thank you so very much.".

EILEEN: (blushing) "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "You're so very welcome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "As for Gary.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "The day he started out on his pokemon journey, he came off as an arrogant trainer.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He even had a group of cheer leaders who cheered him on in all of his battles and would even cry when ever he would lose.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He didn't walk on his journeys like most trainers did.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Instead he had his own sporty red convertible with a driver.".

EILEEN: "That was so awesome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Yeah and he loved when he got a chance to make fun of Ash by bragging about how far behind Ash was compared to him.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He also gave Ash the nick name "Ashy boy" which seemed to annoy Ash.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "His battle style at that point was to capture many pokemon and to use the strongest, as a big contrast to Ash, who focused on developing a bond with his pokemon.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "His arrogance continued over time during Ash's journey in Kanto until he challenged Giovanni to a pokemon battle for his final, but not necessary badge, where he was brutally defeated by a secret mystery pokemon.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "However, that brutal defeat still didn't change his arrogance completely.".

EILEEN: "That's not so awesome.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "It would take a loss at the pokemon league for him to fully and finally realize that he greatly needed to change himself.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "In his few encounters with Ash in the Johto region, he seemed to have became the opposite of who he was.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He became more polite and respectful to others, including Ash.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He's gotten a lot smarter over the years and i respect him for that.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He's a fine dude.".

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "As for Ash.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "1 personality trait about Ash that hasn't changed over the course of years is his love, passion, determination, and over all philosophy for raising and training his pokemon.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He's also very brave.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a pokemon's trust and to better understand a pokemon that's troubled.".

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ash has shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to people and pokemon.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "If a pokemon is in trouble, he'll work every effort to help them, even if he has no connection to them.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "If they're the cause of trouble, he'll stop them and then try to understand them, with most situations being a case of the pokemon or their friends or trainers, having a problem which can be handled.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "In those situations, he'll selflessly volunteer to help them out.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Should the problem be caused by people like hunters, thieves, poachers, or team rocket, he'll do almost anything in his power to stop them.".

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ash has changed over the years, particularly in regards to his skills as a pokemon trainer, but his rashness, determination, and impulsiveness has stayed the same.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Never straying from his dream, he has remained loyal to his family, friends, and pokemon.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Ash became a great pokemon trainer by learning to find and use the inner strength of each of his pokemon by bonding with them.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He also learned where their hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "Though his passion remains in battling, he's always eager to try new things, especially if he can do them together with his friends and pokemon, having participated in other events like cosplay, contests, poke ringing, and even a fashion show here or there.".

EILEEN: "He's a boy of many talents.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "He's also competed in other various races, shows, sports, and tournaments.".

DAVID: (talking while rubbing Eileen's feet at the same time) "To sum it all up, he's a dude of immense awesomeness.".

EILEEN: "Amen!"!

EILEEN: "You can stop rubbing my feet now foot slave.".

EILEEN: "You've served me well.".

David stops rubbing Eileen's left foot.

DAVID: "I'm happy that you loved your special birthday present.".

DAVID: "Happy birthday my queen.".

EILEEN: "Thank you.".

DAVID: "Your welcome.".

David and Eileen continue to sit in the park and enjoy their picnic together. He eventually finishes off his third and fourth cans of soda. They talk about TV for hours on end.

**I typed up this special pokemon story for a special girl, QUEENSPELLER67. Happy birthday QUEENSPELLER67. I hope this pleases her like she deserves to be pleased. David and Elieen sure know how to throw a big picnic buffet. They have good tastes when it comes to food, sodas, and treats. However, David's special birthday treat he gave to Elieen for her birthday was by far the best treat she got on the picnic. Dawn, Liana, and Eileen love to talk about males, pokemon, and romance facts. TJ, Evan, David, Derek, Jacob, and Trent sure know how to laugh, crack jokes, and have a good time. All of them are cool, funny, ****awesome, and interesting people. For all you readers out there, please type up your reviews for what you thought about this rare story! Peace out.**


End file.
